


Captain Protective

by winestaineddresses



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rookies, fight fluff ????, protective!jonny, rookie fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestaineddresses/pseuds/winestaineddresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four times toews had to watch his rookies get in fights and the one time toews finally gets to stand up for his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Protective

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing i have ever attempted to write. this was hard to write and publish because im on my phone and it kept crashing. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> i do not own people/names/organizations in this piece of fiction. 
> 
> this is a piece of pure fiction, events and dates have been changed for the story's sake.

The first fight happens against the Blue Jackets which held former teammate Brandon Saad. Jonny really didn't expect it to turn out like this.

He is _right_ here, sitting on the bench as he has to watch helplessly. So, when Rychel decides it's a fantastic idea to punch an innocent Teuvo Teravainen in the face because he was just trying to help, Jonny snapped. 

Although Teuvo could take care of himself, and he really wasn't Jonny's rookie, he still felt the need to protect the kid. 

Jonny was screaming at this point, at the refs, any Blue Jacket player that passed, Shawzy when he told him it was fine, and even Coach Q at some point. 

"He can't just punch him!" Jonny growled. "He's lucky I'm not on the ice, I would beat the shit out of him."

Jonny continued to watch from the bench rather helplessly as TVR stepped in and dragged Rychel off Teuvo, making Teuvo tumble backwards before he regained his footing and started to skate towards the bench and the fights slowly stopped. 

Everyone stopped fighting by the time Teuvo was sitting next to Jonny on the bench and Jonny's arm was over Teuvo's shoulder. 

"It's okay, kid." Jonny mumbled and let Teuvo mumble about how weak he was to let himself be punched in the face. "It was a cheap shot."

\- -

The second fight happens against the Dallas Stars and luckily Sharp is on the ice when the fight unfolds. Artemi Panarin just scored a goal off a beautiful pass by Kaner, putting the Hawks up 3-1. 

Artemi accidentally bumped into Tyler Seguin when he was trying to get to the other end of the ice and Tyler pushed him back. 

Once again, Jonny was stuck in the same stupid position, sitting on the bench with a Gatorade bottle in his hand watching and waiting for the line switch. 

Everyone saw it coming on the bench, they all jumped to their feet to hit their sticks against the boards. Jonny reluctantly rose to join in with the stick tapping. 

Seguin was yelling at Panarin, he could hear it from where he's standing, and he wants to jump over the wall and punch Tyler Seguin right in his face, but he just _can't._

Again, Panarin was more of Kaner's rookie than his own, but that didn't stop Jonny from wanting to protect the kid. 

Seguin was shoving and punching Panarin around and Panarin was clinging onto Seguin's jersey trying to keep his balance. 

Pat skated over, ripping Panarin off by his waist and dragging him back towards center ice as Patrick Sharp did a quick check to make sure all the Hawks were okay before steering his own team mate towards the penalty box.

Panarin and Kaner headed back towards the bench so the lines could switch and Jonny touched his helmet gently with Panarin's. 

"You did good kid, it's okay."

\- -

The third fight happened between Dano, who just returned from the IceHogs not that long ago, and Sidney Crosby. 

They were at the United Center, sometime in December, and Dano had just scored a goal and was cellying because he just put them up 2-1 with .54 seconds left in the third. 

Of course, Sid would be pissed by it. And of course Sid would be on the ice to fight Dano. And OF COURSE, Jonny would be sitting on the bench forced to watch another fight he couldn't take part in. 

Dano tumbled down to the ice, Sid following him and landing punches everywhere he could reach. 

The fight ended as soon as it started, nobody could get up in time to bang their sticks on the boards. 

Pat noticed Jonny sighing and nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. "It's okay, you know? Don't need to be in every fight, now do you, Captain Protective."

Jonny sighed and shoved Patrick away from him, "fuck off."

\- -

The fourth fight happens against the Blues, _again._

Jonny is convinced God hates him, or the Hockey Gods or whatever Pat calls them, a lot. 

Jonny is so done with sitting on the bench when EVERY fight happens. He kind of just wants to skate on the ice and just punch someone to get in a fight himself. 

TVR was going at it with Brandon Saad, trying to drag him down to the ice. Saad had tripped Teuvo with his stick and then turned around and tried to slash TVR. 

TVR was more Shawzy's rookie than anyone's on the team, so of course Shaw is out on the ice, conflicted on helping his rookie or his best friend. 

Jonny watched and tapped his stick on the boards as he watched them drift over center ice and TVR scream at Saad and pull him down to his knees on the ice. The referees quickly separated them. 

Jonny sighed quietly, "fuck."

\- -

Coach Q had finally put Jonny on a line with Kaner because Panarin was out with a bad cold. 

The Flyers were at the UC and snow was falling outside. Jonny was excited to be with Kaner again, he hadn't been on the same line in a few months because Kaner is so obsessed with Panarin lately. 

Jonny looked up to see Luke Schenn giving Kaner dirty looks from across the ice. Jonny rolled his eyes and shot the puck towards Crow to warm up. 

Jonny didn't think much about the dirty look at the time but he understood what it meant halfway through the second when Schenn comes barreling towards Kaner to try and knock him off his feet. 

Jonny turns to knock him away but his stick gets in his way and Schenn shoulders Kaner into another Flyer and he goes down. 

Jonny throws his stick and gloves off immediately and throws himself at Schenn. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Jonny growls at him, upper cutting him in the process. 

"Protecting your boyfriend?" Schenn sneers at Jonny, spinning them in circles. 

"Shut up! Your chirps are worse than your fighting." 

Jonny manages to win the fight but gets five for fighting. When he's skating towards the box, Pat skates circles around him. 

"Thanks, Cap Protective!"

Jonny hides his smile with a stick slap to Pat's knee.


End file.
